


Chanine World-Building Shit

by Pokey



Series: Underswap Chanine Fun Time [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, By which I mean F/M Charisk shit, Chara being horny and weird, Chara is known for making rash decisions, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Frisk being a little bitch, I love that that's an actual tag on this website, I'm Going to Hell, I'm gonna get back to working on the actually kind of cute M/M one I swear, Languages, Other, Technically this is an origin story for that whole thing but whatever, The usual bullshit, Well - Freeform, charisk, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey/pseuds/Pokey
Summary: I decided to isolate some extraneous nonsense, from what might as fuckin' well be my magnum opus, yet again.It's just some world-building shit with the usual smutty garbo in chapter two if you feel like it.





	1. The Bits that Matter

A timeline:

 **1821** : In an area of Florida near the Everglades, Frisk is born to a loving mother and father, amongst a group of Seminole Indians. Over the next several years, their inability to hold their tongue earned the small child multiple traumatic experiences, at the hands of both the white man's and their own tribe's children. 

 **1830** : Indian Removal Act approved, and the United States' attempts to annex the Seminole's swampy home rage on. Frisk's family is torn apart when the pale, highly-clothed enforcement shows up; the determined child's equally determined parents are killed for their continued unwillingness to surrender. The pale, blonde, mustachioed, grey-blue eyed villain that killed their parents would terrorize their dreams for quite some time after this, but before Frisk could be nabbed, they escape, their young mind not caring whether the rest of their tribe lived or died. There was nothing left for them here, and the only people that should have been alive were dead. Frisk escapes under the cover of night, running for miles, to the legendary Ebott. Oral tradition described a host of inhuman creatures living beneath a tomb of limestone and granite, and they knew that they no longer could hold any love for humanity. They made a beeline for the stony monolith, out of spite, for what better way to say 'fuck humans'; what better place to live, or die, than among literal monsters?

 **Late 1830 to Mid-1831** : Upon landing in the Underground, Frisk was greeted by a fuzzy, incredibly verbose white goat by the name of Robert, to their confusion. It was during this first meeting that they became known as Frisk; when asked for their name, Robert misheard them, but rather than correct him, they decided that they'd like to be somebody else for a while. Robert took them to his parents, and they immediately took a liking to the little Indian. Using what little bits of English they could understand, they tried to tell their story. ...Unfortunately, the only words they knew were 'hello,' 'peace,' 'you,' and 'us,' in addition to a couple of names. Thusly, they were given crayons (a new innovation that some brilliant monster artist had thought up) and paper. Once finished, the monsters returned the gesture in kind. They found the family sympathizing with their plight, learning that they too were forced into living in less than savory conditions. Another paper was given to them by the second tallest goat, Toriel, and had a picture of something interesting: one of the goats saying 'hello' to a confused Frisk, who was frowning; the second part had both of them saying hello, with Frisk smiling this time. The child was still wary of the goats at first, but they came to love the family, and rather than find a new place to live once they'd grown used to monsters, they chose to live with the Dreemurrs, to Robert's (concealed) delight.

 **1831:** Over the course of a year, Robert began to teach them how to speak better English, once they expressed an interest in how fancily the young goat spoke. Perking up at the praise, the goat accepted, and with the help of his ever-useful visual aid/stuffed animal Temmie, began to teach the child as much of his language as possible. Once they were fluent enough to ask the young goat, they asked him (slowly, enunciating carefully), "why do you speak the white man's language? You have been underground for so long, and I d...don't believe they have been here-- up there, for very long." He'd congratulated them.

"Well, firstly, I am impressed, Frisk! Your sentence formation has improved greatly, and you only paused once this time!" Frisk smiled a bit at the praise. They always took the time to be glad that the boy never talked down to them, like the adults of their tribe, nor did he speak his English slowly to them, as if they were mentally deficient, as the white man had done multiple times. "As for your question. Um... something along the lines of a hundred years have passed with us being beneath the mountain. Before that, though, Mother had decided that monsterkind should learn the language of the people that had shown up, at the north coast. By the time we were sealed down here, a few dozen were fluent in English already."

After that, they segued into Frisk's history, and of course, themself. Up to that point, not once did anybody bother to confirm what sex they were, and so it went on as being a relatively unimportant mystery. Of course, now that Robert knew, he made an attempt to refer to them as a male. However, by that time, they'd already gotten to the point where they'd only recognize their being talked about when "they" was used to refer to them, rather than "he," so anytime 'they' were called 'he', it'd take a moment to register. As a result, Rob just rolled his eyes and gave up on it. Frisk was officially a "them," now, whether they realized it or not.

 **1832:** The Plan is put into action. It doesn't come to fruition, and the resulting failure puts the kingdom into despair.

 **1850s:** Yellow Soul falls down; rancher's child searching for a lost sheep.

 **1880s:** Blue Soul falls down; ballerina that got sidetracked on their way to their performance in Swan Lake.

 **1882:** Frisk's vengeful spirit begins to awaken on the fiftieth anniversary of their death -- the future fallen children will serve as a curb to their hatred for the white man.

 **1910s:** Orange Soul falls down; an aspiring child pudialist.

 **1930s:** Green Soul falls down; timid, young chef. Frisk's favorite of the six.

 **1950s:** Purple Soul falls down; foggy glasses and a nose in a book make for an inattentive nerd.

 **1970s:** Cyan Soul falls down; a descendant of the children from Frisk's tribe. Their embittered efforts to find good game only served to dust monster after monster (to their ever-mounting irritation), and the "narrator" leads them to their death out of spite. That this incident was caused by one of their own led Frisk to question if they should judge on a case-by-case basis.

 **2000** : Chara is born. A defect in their genetic code caused their eyes to have rings and strips of red amongst otherwise brown irises (the lack of pigment in specific places making their eyes more sensitive to light than most), and their mother, far too young and immature, was so disturbed by their gaze that she left the child in an orphanage, where they would grow up scrawny, pale, and lonely.

 **2000s, 2010s** : The Jackal, worn thin from decades of carrying the burden, comes to America in search of a fiery red soul, having lost hope of ever finding one in his native land of Egypt. Chara eventually has their sexual awakening, and their utter fascination with the surreal idea of werewolf transformations becomes a full-blown fetish as a result.

 **August, 2013** : A chance encounter causes Chara and The Jackal to run into each other. Once they help him to his feet, he recognizes the frothing crimson energy that their aura exudes, and he makes a short, elated shout, pointing at them. He quickly gives them the rundown, and they... don't believe it for a second. However, they're willing to give it a try if it means temporarily ditching the human body that gave them this life, and getting to weather a few radical orgasms as a side effect.

The man wept as he gave the power up, glad to be able to hope that he'd soon meet the Guardian Judge of the afterlife, Anubis himself, whose face he'd so often seen look back at him from the mirror at night. He wanted to see the four generations of his descendants that'd passed on. He would die within the year, surely, but that was fine. This soul was going to burn proudly for a very long time, and accomplish feats he couldn't dream of, he was sure.

Chara, meanwhile, felt a sudden presence in their chest, like a film of metal around their heart. The red in their eyes chased away the brown as the energy filled them, but it'd be days before they realized. Their brightness-adapting glasses slipped down their nose, as they were walking "home," and they could see, it wasn't overly bright anymore! This was too suspect to be coincidence, though. This power had made their pulses pound initially, and from the way the man's hair seemed to have acquired a few silver hairs after he quote un-quote "performed the ritual," they started to worry that maybe they were in over their head after all.

 **September, 2013** : Chara transforms for the first time, slowly and painfully, changing, ripping through their clothes as their face became covered in fur, their teeth grew sharp, and their hair grew thick. They were so shocked and afraid that they were only low-key aroused by the sensation. Some attendant came into the perpetually dim room soon after, to investigate. They spotted this huge canine creature on all fours amidst a pile of shredded clothing, piercing red eyes glowing dimly, and almost screamed until they noticed the creature's hairstyle, reaching down just below its chin, the tatters of Chara's Other Sweater pooled around its forearms, the garment having been torn straight down the back, and the scornful nature of the creature's crimson gaze, all too human.

Chara was told to leave, and though they knew the workers couldn't force them to, they didn't really need another reason to leave. They rose to their full height, slightly wobbly on their feet, and with their newfound confidence, told all of the workers individually what they hated about them, asking, demanding to know why they were hated so much, and the one that was closest to them was roughly pushed to the ground. Shaken by how easy it was for them to do that, they quickly made for the door, gave a quick, hard-hitting "fuck you" to the staff, and left. ...After they got out of the building, they paused, doubling back to cut the phone lines, just in case.

They roamed forward through the night for a while, then stopped. They sniffed the air, and sniffed, following the trail, and with a happy sound of discovery, they got to eat something, out of the garbage can though it was. They berated whatever idiot had thrown away a perfectly good sandwich after only taking one bite, and dug in. ...Of course, they realized after taking a bite, that this person must not have liked a quite frankly far too generous helping of mayonnaise. Then, having gotten used to all fours enough to be able to jog reliably, they ran into the forest, planning to just go wherever the wind would take them. Yeah, they could eat wild berries, and, uh, deer, and stuff... hrmm, that'd be a bit strange during daylight hours.

After a few hours sleeping, it began to rain, and Chara eventually got sick sick of singular raindrops hitting the same spot on their leathery nose, so they got up and ran some more. They found a nice, dry, delightfulcave with fabulous acoustics. They slowly trotted to what they thought was the end of the cave, but before their groggy mind could comprehend it, they set foot on ground that wasn't there, and thrust downward into the Underground.

A patch of flowers broke their fall, thankfully, though the impact seemed as if an earthquake, shocking Frisk into waking up once more. Chara met up with Asgore, who was only a bit scary-looking, and made it through the Ruins mostly unscathed. Once in Asgore's home, they had a little rest, and though they audibly protested, they changed back to human form, and began to quietly cry. Asgore was shocked to find the person he was bringing tea to was actually an adolescent human child, but nonetheless was quick to give them fresh clothes -- a blue-and-magenta striped sweater and some trousers -- and reluctantly sent them on their way after Chara talked him down. They hugged him just before they left, giving him the closing statement:

"I'm coming back, Dad."

Over the course of their journey through the Underground, Frisk's narration slowly became more eloquent as they unconsciously took in Chara's vocabulary, even going so far as to adopt some of their speech patterns (it was amazing what would happen if two red souls should happen to meet, they would go on to say later), and once in the true lab, Chara realized from watching a few VHS tapes that this "narrator's" voice sounded an awful lot like the human child in the video.

The two of them went on to SAVE Robert, who in turn smashed the barrier, freeing all monsters.

 **2014** : Now that Chara's problems were all squared away, they were adamant on finding a way to give Frisk back what had been lost in vain. It took them nearly a year, but they finally discovered the method through insane amounts of research and asking around, and in that time Chara slowly developed a little crush on the voice in their mind, spurring them on. Then, finally, on a night that hosted a light snowfall, they set the product of their efforts as an apprentice to disciples of science and magic into motion. They prayed (to no one in particular) that it would work, prayed and hoped that it would, and with a swirl of colors, bones, genetic material, and all the dust that had accumulated on all the furniture came together, they took shape, forming muscle sinews, a cohesive skeleton, and stringing them all together tightly.

When Chara felt Frisk's spirit leave it's host, they opened their eyes to see a small, Native American child standing in front of the table that had their equipment on it, currently wrapping the blanket they'd prepared around their baby-soft skin. Chara began tearing up, and smiled broadly at them, pulling them into a hug.

"Oh my God. I can't fuckin' believe this shit," they said, voice wavering. "...I'm so fuckin' happy." 'It worked, it worked, they're real, they're alive, I saved them, holy shit,' they kept thinking, and started to cry.

Frisk replied, their new vocal cords scratchy and raspy as of then: "Mm--. Me too."

 **2015** : Chara's crush on Frisk kept getting worse and worse, to the point where their regular sexual fantasies would go off on a Frisk tangent. They'd think about their adorable, hearty belly laugh, and the time they spent together, and before they knew it they'd imagine Frisk pushing inside them, and explode all up in their boxers. It was time to do something about this.

The next day, when Frisk was at their desk attempting to do their schoolwork, Chara came and stood in their doorway. For about ten straight minutes trying to work up their nerve.

"Are you planning on standing there all day? How am I supposed to get any work done if you won't fucking stop hovering?" Oh. They were mad, better explain themself.

And the words came spilling out of their mouth.

"Yeah, no, I'm gonna- I'll just leave."

...Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is a horny fuck, but unlike me, their crush is living with them a few days for every week.  
> (Toriel has custody over Asriel, Asgore over Chara, and for Frisk it's split, with Asgore getting 4/7 days.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a perpetual state of wondering whether to keep or destroy this. It's not too bad? hopefully? Especially since it's 100% consensual. But still, I have to wonder.

**August 2016** (ay yo here's where it gets interesting sLURP):

It was bedtime, and Chara got horny as they were on their way to their room, which was not at all unexpected since their body knew what its habits were. It was about 1AM, though, and as such everyone else was in bed. They just published the next page for that new TF comic they'd been working on (for what felt like for-fucking-ever) a few minutes ago, and already they had a thumbs up (hooray for other time zones (they assume))! They felt a burst of confidence as a result, and in a split-second decision, they entered the first room on the right side of the hallway instead of the second, planning to continue this egomaniacal winning streak they had going.

They quietly shut the door upon entering, turning to see that their housemate was curled up beneath their sheets and thick comforter, grumpily and sleepily asking them why there was A Chara in their room. Chara began to fidget with their hands, turning a bright red as they subconsciously grasped at the hem of their shirt with their elbows, feeling like this was going to be the moment. The conditions couldn't be more perfect -- it was late, the younger's perpetually active lamp cast a low warm glow, and besides the air conditioning, it was quiet; the mood presented was euphoric. As such, they started to think that maybe they could do it, and maybe it would work. The anxiety continued building, but with a slight wince and a nervous look, Chara actually lifted their sweater. They were exposing themselves with shaking hands in a way that the Internet claims will get them into Frisk's bed.

Frisk stared at their torso for a moment, all the more visible in the lamplight. Chara was about as good as flat-chested, but that wasn't the point. Their chest shook with their every breath, and their skin was quite ruddy. They really did want Frisk, could they tell? They hadn't left any hints, and they don't think they're very obvious, or sexy enough to make _Frisk_ approach _them_ , but they've wanted Frisk, wanted them badly, for so long. Too long.

The shorter human went still, looking up at Chara, who was still a few steps away from their bed, their soft, freckled tummy heaving with nervousness. Chara eventually opened their eyes and, seeing Frisk's face had barely even reacted, let the hem go, about to leave with their spirits crushed. They knew tonight they'd be probably sobbing into their pillow until they passed out, feeling like absolute garbage since it turned out their best friend didn't love them, didn't love them back, not quite like they thought they might've.

Frisk hastily freed a hand from their blanket, fast enough for them to hear.

"Wait," they murmured, gesturing them closer once they turned around.

Chara's shaking slowed, and they tiptoed closer, crouching down to their haunches. They couldn't help but feel the fresh hole in their chest already threatening to mend itself-- they look interested, or at the very least not disinterested, and Chara was sure that Frisk's expression had changed the very second they felt their heart shatter (but then, they _had_  been told by their dad that they wore their heart on their sleeve), changed into something that made their soul flutter with hope.

"Do that again." Chara's mouth twitched, and they complied, lifting the jumper once more. The very same moment Frisk's icy hand laid flat on their chest they surely had died and gone to Heaven.

...

Chara eventually rolled off of them, feeling a pleasant warmness they'd never before experienced-- it felt nice. Breath hoarse and rough, they smiled, turning onto their side to spoon their hot and disheveled partner. Frisk sighed in between a pair of ragged whines, feeling the last of their love leave their sexed-out body when Chara hugged them ever tighter and nuzzled their head. They slowly started to fall asleep to the sound of Chara's breath and the feeling of their larger body pressing into their back, enjoying their best friend's soothing presence.

Chara was so glad that they got what they wanted, they thought, kissing Frisk's head. They were so in love it's not even funny, so they could only thank God, or perhaps Anubis, for what must've been some sort of karmic reward. They were hot, sweaty, disheveled, but they were happy.

 **Somewhere between 2015 and 2018:** Chara and Frisk grow closer, and Frisk eventually came clean about their inborn lack of filter. It took them that long because every other time they'd cited the problem as a reason to be excused for, well, a lack of filter, they were ridiculed, to the point where for a long time even they started to question its authenticity. Chara gave them a sympathetic hug and a little loving smirk before telling them they had a feeling that was the reason -- they often needed to read people, so they wouldn't say something that would get their ass kicked, funnily enough, and as such they could tell when Frisk didn't mean what they said.

Frisk was so happy that they were quick to understand, such that they dared to kiss them on the cheek in a public space. Before that happened though, they were climbing up onto the first of many stairs, and then rising up on tip-toes. Chara had to laugh at that.

 **July 2018:** Frisk's love for Chara and want of them to love their body as Frisk did causes the youngster to purchase a full-body mirror, and somehow smuggle it into their room.

 **August 2018:** Frisk gets fucked in front of the mirror, held in Chara's arms. (They pushed their face into Chara's neck, and moaned for them like how they knew drove Chara wild.) They loved it, so so much. It became their favorite position all over again, only now it was so in real life as well as the sexy prons.

 **September 2018:** Chara transforms, but actually watches the whole thing, including the parts where they look mostly human still.

 **September 2018:** Chara has 18th birthday, Frisk has 15th birthday. The two try abstinence for about two weeks in response, but neither one could handle being apart for so long. Chara was driven to tears, which normally never happens, from how frustrating it was to be without them, and Frisk was subject to a loneliness-induced depression. In the end, they both had the same idea, of trying to regain a little sanity with a hot shower, at the same time, and ended up having a nice bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm *not* pedophilic, if that's what you think. I'm still going to hell, but I can tell you right now that I'm not actually like that. It's more so about the way the two make each other feel that gets me going, and the setting that an inherent youth provides me with is, well, a decent setting.

**Author's Note:**

> * And that's the story of my life--  
> "And mine."  
> * Yes, and yours. To a lesser extent.  
> "Including our first time~. It was positively fabulous. Jackal powers make me a real horndog.  
> "Must'a come like four times from how much I fucked you that night..."  
> * Chara, get your hand out of your pants.  
> * ...  
> * Also. Neither of us lost our virginity that night, what are you talking about.  
> "Oh, nothing, Hey, should we ring up Asriel and do a threesome lawl?"  
> * No. ...Stop saying lawl at the end of things, it's obnoxious.  
> "Fff... ffhh...  
> "B...but then I couldn't make you ekks dee... mmph~..."  
> * Chara-- oh, for fuck's sake. Stop jacking off.  
> "I c-aan't, I got too into it."  
> * Jesus Christ.
> 
> Frisk doesn't like Asriel. He's just proof that Mom and Dad were willing to put their hate for each other aside long enough to make for themselves a means of dying, of replacing them and Bobby. He makes Frisk angry when he asks about him, as well, but they always get this faraway look in the eye when they talk about her, and they've actually been known to smile during these moments. ...That may be the reason why he asks his little big sibling, actually.
> 
> I hope you liked this mess of an IP Defacing. I thought chapter 2 probably wasn't entirely necessary, but I still liked making it.


End file.
